clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Zegaloft12's Strategy Guides/Defending
__NOEDITSECTION__ Need effective defense? Don't want to get attacked? Usually, people gets attacked if a large enough army is assembled and can be taken down with ease. And I'll introduce some useful tips to not get attacked or successfully defend. 1. Don't rush trophies especially if you're lvl 25 and below * Because of higher trophies, you are more vulnerable to powerful players as the matching system of Clash of Clans has flaws, you can be matched up according to number of trophies and town hall level. (I've experienced the same problem and got a hard time keeping my resources intact so DON'T ever try to rush.) 2. Make the base look hard to attack. * Segment defenses if you don't like being tortured by Giants, never try to fit in everything in a single wall because even if 1 goes down, then you're as good as defeated. Use walls to separate other defenses but make them cover each other. Excessive walls can be used as outer walls to guard some collectors and mines and can discourage attackers from attacking that side and manipulate them to attack where you want. 3. Channel your attacker's troops in a place where you can kill them with ease. * The thing about traps is that most players doesn't make enough room inside the base to put traps. Putting it in the outmost part is a waste of money, to make it clear, you don't want to use up a bomb or a set of bombs on a single barbarian don't you? * Funneling attacker's troops is the best way to effectively use traps. You can funnel a cluster of giants and hit them with a spring trap, saving you the time to weaken it. One more thing is that you can funnel barbarians/archers/goblins in a single place and kill them with one mortar shot. 4. Having low amounts of loot. * Most commonly or possibly the main goal in attacking is gaining loot. As others attack your base, some reports may contain a fair amount of resources or a high amount. If it's a low amount then they're maybe desperate to gain trophies. Having low loot makes you a less likely target for an attack. * Uncollected resources in collectors and mines left for a good amount of time contains big amounts of resources. And can make you a target for an attack. The main trick is to log in and collect resources, use them and leave if you don't have anything to spend anymore. 5. Make it harder to three star the base. * Usually Clan Castle troops makes a huge difference in battle. A good amount of troops can distract opponents if they don't lure out the Clan Castle troops that is. It's a good blockade against a group of Giants as they will absorb more damage from the troops and defenses, killing them easily thus reducing chances of being starred. * If your opponent is smart enough, he/she can lure out the Clan Castle troops in a corner and then enclose them within a circle of archers, however the attacker will lose some troops as well and need to spend time to plan the actual attack which can leave with a time shortage and leave you a victory. * Put a building or two in a corner to make it harder to be three starred. If your attacker is not a careful observer then by the time he/she discovers the corner buildings it's too late, time runs out and they leave with a two star attack. This doesn't work on a lot of attacks as they overkill your base even if it's near total destruction. (Note: I currently don't have pictures to show but I'd be taking snapshots and add them later to provide solid information for now this page needs some minor edits and a few suggestions.) - Zegaloft